Daphne Kovalevskii
by WrItTeN-PuRpLe
Summary: The Leverage Crew finds out some hidden facts about Parker. Can they try to help her through a hard time? And what about Natalia? Has someone hurt the little girl? And if so, who was it? WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE, RAPE, MOLESTATION, CUSSING, ABUSE, CHILD ABUSE, ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP.


"Parker, where are you going?" I heard Nate ask me as I reached the door. Only they could ever catch me sneaking around.

"Out, you guys can come if you want to." I said. Just as I thought they would they followed me. I had recently bought a car and learned how to drive properly. Tonight however I was driving extra slow. I didn't really want to go where we were headed. A few minutes later I parked my car in a parking lot of a nice looking house. Nate's car followed shortly after. I waited for them, and then we all headed inside. Luckily none of them had changed after finishing up our latest job. So Sophie was still in her deep blue, thigh high cocktail dress and matching black stilettoes, while Hardison, Nate and Eliot wore black business suits. I had yet to get dressed but that was the plan. For me to change when I got here.

"Parker." I heard, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at Nate.

"Hmm?" I was looking into the other room, where I saw a little girl run to the other side of the room. I knew this little girl all too well.

"Where are we going?" Eliot answered instead.

"In there, I'll be there soon." I said and started walking away.

"Natalia! Where did you go?" And all of a sudden the girl I saw earlier. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"I missed you." She whispered. I kissed the top of her head before pulling away.

"Common, we have to get ready." I told her and we ascended the stairs. We did each other's hair in Russian braids, our make-up looked as if it had been professionally done and our dresses looked beautiful. Natalia wore a simple pink dress. Not to dark and not to light. She also wore black flats. I wore a halter dress. The color a rich, deep violet. It hung low in the back, showing off a lot of my back. I wore a matching pair of purple and silver stilettoes. We painted each other's nails. Natalia painted my toenails a silver and my nails a rich green. I painted her nails a gold color. After all of that we descended the stairs and went into the room where the party was being held. It took us twenty minutes to change and do our nails and hair.

When we entered the room I immediately spotted the Sophie and everyone. Then I spotted my Father coming Natalia and I's way. We met him halfway. I could feel Nate and everyone's eyes on us.

"Daphne! I'm so glad you could make it." He said after he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, listen. I brought some friends with me, so I'm going to go introduce them to Natalia. We will talk later about arrangements." I told him. My face remained neutral through the entire chat we had.

"Okay. Later then." He replied and we walked over to the team.

Sophie's POV

"Parker, who is this and who was that?" I asked her. The girls face twisted in confusion.

"Parker, who's that?" The little girl asked me. She spoke with a Russian accent.

"I am 'Lia." Parker answered with a similar accent. Since when does she have a Russian accent?

"This is Natalia Alexandra Gerasimova-Kovalevskii. She's ten." The little girl smiled brightly.

"Almost eleven. When can we go up to the roof?" Natalia asked Parker.

"Right, just like I'm turning thirty and in a little bit. Go find your cousins." Parker told her and Natalia ran off.

"She yours?" Eliot asked in astonishment. I think out of all of us he was the one who would have guessed last that Parker could ever be a Mom.

"Yeah. I was nineteen." She stated.

"What about her Father?" Nate asked. I slapped him on the arm and muttered that that was insensitive.

"Over there by the stage. We aren't together. Never were. So in about an hour Natalia and I are going up to the roof. You guys can come with us; it gets pretty boring down here unless I'm asked to do something." Parker said. We agreed to hang with them to get to know Natalia more.

We were chatting for a while when the man who Parker and Natalia were talking with earlier made his way over to us.

"Daphne, here." The man said and handed Parker a piece of paper. As he walked away, she unfolded the note.

Parker's POV

My Father came up to me and handed me note which I unfolded as soon as he walked away. It read

Love Me for Me

"You are on in five minutes, Daphne Ann. This is an order."

This is a song I wrote in my song journal. One I didn't want anybody to ever read. I don't like this at all, but I can't really say no.

"I'll be right back." I said to my friends and got up and went back stage.

When I got back stage, I changed out of my dress and heels into a pair of bright ballerina pink hightops, and blue jean shorts, with a ruffly flower patterned halter top.


End file.
